Sicut Inferius
by wolfsama-ah-ah
Summary: suite à une expérience ratée, le Patron, le Prof et le Geek se sont transformés... En filles! Tandis que la Geekette complexe et que la Prof essaie de trouver un moyen de tous faire revenir dans l'ordre sans broncher, la Patronne, elle, à bien gardé ses intentions déplacées... PATRONNE X GEEKETTE


Disclaimer: les personnages de Salut Les Geeks appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. Je ne possède que l'histoire et le changement de sexe nécessaire pour le yuri/femslash.

L'histoire a aussi été postée sur wattpad, seulement ici je fait des chapitres plus longs en en mettant 6 ici par exemple. (wattpad: wolfsama )

enjoy it!

* * *

\- c'est délicieux! S'exclama la bouche pleine de nourriture un jeune homme portant une casquette à table, oubliant presque les bonnes manières.

\- le gamin a raison, ce n'est pas mauvais. Enfin, t'a cuisiné pire, quoi.

\- merci les mecs, vous me rassurez. C'est la première fois que je cuisine autre chose que du ...bambou, répondit Maître Panda, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, toujours persuadé d'être un vrais panda. Hippie, t'en pense quoi? c'est bon?

pour toute réponse, ledit Hippie releva sa tête de son assiette et lui sourit bêtement, avant de se jeter littéralement sur le reste de son repas.

\- je prends ça pour un oui! Se réjouit l'homme en kigurumi avant de se resservir ce qui était en réalité une simple ratatouille.

Ce fut le prof qui sortit de table en premier, l'air pressé. A présent, plus personne ne se demandait pourquoi, ils connaissaient la suite de l'histoire; c'était devenu une habitude pour lui de quitter le repas plus tôt pour aller s'enfermer sans dire un mot dans son laboratoire. C'était d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment de la soirée que plus personne ne parlait, rendant l'atmosphère pesante entre les quatre convives.

Le scientifique devait préparer quelque chose lui demandant beaucoup de temps et d'attention, mais personne, pas même le Hippie qui était son meilleur ami, même parfois cobaye, n'avait réussit à savoir ce qu'il tramait. C'était devenu en quelque sorte une question existentielle résident dans l'esprit de nos imbéciles heureux, un vent magistral de la part du Prof pour chacun qui réussissait à lui adresser la parole ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans la journée, encore fallait-il qu'il sorte de son laboratoire.

Et alors là, c'est le moment où vous vous demandez pourquoi cette histoire est une histoire lesbienne, alors que les personnages sont tous des hommes. Et bien si vous êtes assez futés, lâchez la roulette de votre souris, réfléchissez y deux minutes, et vous devriez comprendre. Mais je vais y venir, tenez ; voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il était environs une heure du matin, tout le monde dormait, le bout du ventre bien tendu par cette délicieuse ratatouille, à l'exception des deux mêmes. évidemment, le Patron ne dormait pas à cette heure là, il était bien trop tôt, voyons! C'est vrais, les prostitués ne sortent qu'a minuit de chez elles, une heure après, c'est que le début de la rigolade! L'homme en noir rentrait tous les matins à trois heure et demi pour se coucher, et se levait avant tout le monde, à six heure du matin. Allez savoir quand est-ce qu'il se reposait, celui là! Le deuxième individu dont je vous parlais, vous l'aurez compris, passait sa nuit à jouer a des jeux vidéos pus débiles les uns que les autres. Il ne se couchait que très tard, parfois à six heures, lorsqu'il entendait le Patron se lever dans la chambre d'à côté, c'était son signal. D'autres fois, trop fatigué de ses veillées, il ne se couchait qu'à quatre heure du matin. Ensuite, il dormait jusque à treize heures. Une journée de geek, quoi.

C'était donc à ce moment là que le criminel mit son manteau et empoigna ses clefs, prêt à partir pour le paradis du cul, qu'il fut pris de surprise par un bruit de grincement de porte. Qui pouvait bien être éveillé à cette heure ci? Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'il se retourna pour sentir la main du Prof se resserrer sur son avant bras! Il reprit sa respiration, choqué.

\- hey gamin, qu'est ce que tu fous, debout à cette heure là?

pour seule réponse, un large sourire apparut sur le visage du prof.

\- tu devrais pas être dans ton labo? demanda le patron, étonné de voir le scientifique encore debout, mais surtout, dehors à cette heure ci. D'ailleurs il se passe quoi là d'dans?

\- tu saura bien assez tôt. Même très tôt: j'ai besoin de toi, et d'une deuxième personne pour mon expérience.

\- quelle expérience gamin? je suis pas un cobaye, va chercher le camé, lâches moi.

Le Patron ne semblait pas comprendre la situation: il n'avait pas le choix. Son double intellect le traînait déjà par la manche.

\- Ow, t'es sourd ou quoi? Lâches moi, je refuse d'être ton cobaye, j'ai un bordel à gérer moi, poursuivit-il, incompris.

\- je suis désolé, je te comprends, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment d'aller tremper le cornichon dans un pot de peinture comme tu dis, j'ai besoin d'aide, et vite! Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que je mijotais? Et bien tu en as l'occasion, alors suis moi pour ce soir, je t'en conjure, lui répondit le Prof en entrant la clef de son laboratoire dans la serrure de la porte.

l'homme en noir, dans un soupir, oublia sa fierté de boss et se rendit. Il libéra son bras et alluma une énième cigarette.

\- ça va durer longtemps ton machin là?

\- en théorie, non. Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu devrais pouvoir rentrer en une seconde.

\- quoi? Rentrer d'où? Et sérieusement ? Bon je te suis, t'avais pas besoin d'un autre cobaye? Ajouta le criminel.

\- Si, lui répondit l'homme en blanc. On va avoir recours à l'aide du Geek.

Penché sur son ordinateur, le Geek jouait déjà avec acharnement à son nouveau jeu, The Witcher III, dernière parution de son jeu préféré. Mais un élément perturbateur vînt subitement frapper à la porte de sa chambre; pris de surprise, il rata d'abord sa partie, puis se leva, après une minute de réflexion. Qui était-ce? Une seule possibilité: le Patron. Après tout, tout le monde dort à cette heure là. Pourquoi? Si on suit la première hypothèse, c'est pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. Alors le Geek se ressaya sur son siège, le jambes lourdes et le ventre gonflé de stress pour retourner à ses occupations, c'est à dire rager intérieurement sur son échec. Mais après quelques minutes, le criminel -si ce fut bien lui- frappait de nouveau.

\- bouge de m'ouvrir gamin, je vais pas te bouffer! chuchota l'homme à la voix rauque, en tapant toujours sur sa porte.

Hypothèse une confirmée, c'est bien le criminel sexuel. Hypothèse deux non confirmée, il sait très bien mentir pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais le Geek n'est pas stupide, il prend ses gardes.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que tu n'es pas encore entrain de me mentir, hein? Après tout tu es méchant avec moi, t'es qu'un manipulateur! Dit il au bords des larmes; tellement sensible, ce garçon...

\- ouvre moi j'te dit, c'est l'autre binoclard qui veut nous voir. Lui répondit l'homme en noir sur un ton posé et impatient.

Sur ces mots le Geek leva un sourcil: le professeur? Quelle excuse! Il ne parle jamais à personne depuis qu'il à été viré de l'émission. Pourquoi lui, qui à la science infuse, aurait besoin d'eux? Mais bon après tout, si le Patron voulait prendre sa virginité, il aurait trouvé une autre excuse. Alors sans tarder, il lui ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez a nez avec son alter ego, une cigarette entre les lèvres, adossé au mur, un loup attendant sa proie.

\- et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, bon suis moi on bouge.

\- pourquoi veut il nous voir? Interrogea le plus jeune.

\- j'en sais rien, on verra. Il a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de deux personnes pour son expérience, grogna le Patron. Et on est les seuls debout, ajouta t-il, impatient de retrouver ses putes préférées à son bordel du dimanche.

Le Geek s'interrogea: un expérience? Celle sur laquelle il bosse depuis des mois? Enfin! Il allait pouvoir savoir ce que l'homme en blouse mijotait. Le Geek étant naïf jusqu'au sommet*, il ne fit pas une seconde attention au fait qu'il allait devoir servir de cobaye, trop curieux de connaitre la raison du silence de l'autre, alors il suivit l'homme en noir dans sa course vers le laboratoire.

— _ah_! vous êtes là!

L'homme remonta ses lunettes de sa main droite, tic fidèle à ceux qui en portent constamment puis pénétra dans la pièce, après avoir allumé la lumière, suivit de près par le Geek, impatient, et d'un peu plus loin par le criminel, agacé.

— bordel tu nous explique ou merde, gamin? Demanda t-il.

— t'es méchant... Lui fit remarquer le Geek, qui n'eut en retour qu'une menace de violence de la part de son interlocuteur.

— calme toi voyons, je vous attendais tout les deux. Je vais vous expliquer. Prenez place!

Sur ses mots le Professeur tira deux chaises et les deux intéressés s'essayèrent en face de lui. Le patron racla sa gorge, irrité.

— Et bien voyez vous c'est très simple. Depuis que notre cher créateur Mathieu m'a viré de l'émission pour une raison inconnue à mes yeux...

— balivernes! Tu sais très bien pourquoi il t'a viré, viens en au but j'ai pas que ça à foutre! Le coupa soudainement le Patron. Le Prof devint rouge de la tête au pieds.

— pourquoi il a fait ça? Demanda le plus naïf des trois, ne suivant pas la conversation.

— parce qu'il à baisé sa mère! Répondit le Patron, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Evidemment, il n'en fallait pas bien plus que ça pour l'amuser un peu.

Le Prof devint rouge de honte et de colère; le Patron avait raison, et tout le monde le sait.

— _oh là là_... s'étonna le Geek.

— mais arrêtez! Laissez moi tranquille avec ça! Puisque je vous dit qu'il n'en est point!

— T'a une meilleur justification, peut être le binoclard?

Le Geek avait la jambe tremblante: il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter...

— non! C'est pour ça que je fait cette expérience! Se justifia le Prof en montrant du doigt une énorme masse voilée de blanc.

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot gamin, dit ce qu'on doit faire!

Le Geek hocha la tête: il voulait absolument savoir,une minute d'attente en plus lui serait insupportable.

—j'y vient! Ceci est une... Machine temporelle, avoua enfin le scientifique. Enfin, reprit il, cela devrait en être une, si elle fonctionne bien.

Les yeux du Geek se transformèrent en paillettes et sa bouche en banane: il avait toujours rêvé de voyager dans le temps comme son héro, même si cette fois si la machine était un peu moin grande pour pouvoir rentrer à l'interieur...

— tu te fous de moi? T'a inventé une machine à voyager dans le temps? Questionna l'homme en noir, à moitié surpris de la création de son alter-ego scientifique.

— est-ce que c'est un TARDIS? Demanda le geek.

— non, je vous montre, ouvrez grand vos mirettes.

Sur ces mots l'homme en blanc empoigna le draps de soie et le tira d'un seul trait vers lui, laissant place à une chose qui ébahit le Geek, et fit glousser l'autre.

Sur une table était posé une grande machine d'à peu près vingt cinq centimètres de largeur et de un mètre et quelques de hauteur, toute de métal conçue, ressemblant à première vue à un mixte de machine à coudre, de boîte à musique et de gouvernail. Entre trois vices, se trouvait une sorte de sablier dont le contenu se déversait petit à petit, un liquide d'une tinte violacée, dont la couleur faisait penser à de l'électricité. Ce détail ce fit apprécier par les yeux enfantins du Geek, qui le fit remarquer à son concepteur.

— qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il. C'est un genre de carburant?

— effectivement, c'est ce qu'il servira à la machine de fonctionner.

— et donc nous on fait quoi? On attend bien sagement ici que tu revienne de ton voyage dans le temps? Demanda le plus pervers des trois.

— non Marty, le coupa le scientifique: _vous_ allez voyager dans le temps.

Un sourire de chercheur fou apparut sur son visage, tandis que sa voix nasillarde résonnait dans le crâne de ses deux cobayes. Le Patron ne mit que quelques secondes à réaliser toutes les choses dégueulasses qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour remplacer sa visite au bordel en voyageant dans le temps. Le Geek, lui, gloussa. L'idée de vraiment se balader dans une autre temporalité, de pouvoir se rencontrer lui même ou encore de créer de dangereux paradoxes temporels ne lui mettaient finalement pas tant que ça l'eau à la bouche: mais plutôt une énorme boule de stress dans le ventre. Mais, comme un théorème dit que lorsque un Homme à une emmerde une autre s'en suit*, il voulut être sur d'une unique et dernière chose:

— Prof... Cette machine là, c'est une _bêta_ , pas vrais?

—...C'est une bêta.

Cette fois, il en était sûr: il allait morfler.

Le Prof sortit un petit objet noir de sa poche et le plaça devant ses lèvres, cela devait être un magnétophone de sa conception, car ce modèle n'avait encore jamais été vu par ni l'un ni l'autre des deux spectateurs.

— Lancement de la machine à voyager dans le temps, premier test. Cobaye: Patron et Geek.

le Geek soupira. L'idée d'être le cobaye du premier test d'une machine insensée ne le rassurait pas vraiment, en fin de compte.

— préparez vous, continua l'homme en blanc en rangeant l'appareil dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse immaculée.

Les deux hommes concernés se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la machine.

— Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire? Demanda le criminel de sa voix rauque et peu rassurante.

— m'écouter et vous taire, le coupa son interlocuteur.

Le Patron voulut répliquer, mais le scientifique lui lança un regard tellement meurtrier que même Chuck Norris ne... Euh non rien oubliez. Ledit scientifique continua donc son speech.

— Venez vous placer devant la machine. Un portail devrait apparaître entre ces deux plaques de métal, dt il en désignant une partie de la machine. Et vous n'aurez qu'a y entrer. Je vais à présent rentrer une date...

— Et une fois là bas on fait quoi...? s'inquiéta le Geek.

— On baise des putes! Non, encore mieux, je vais me baiser moi même! Lui répondit le Patron en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, à priori déjà excité de ce qu'il avait envisagé de faire depuis le début.

— silence! s'interposa l'homme en blanc. En toute logique vous devriez avoir la machine avec vous dans le passé, vous n'aurez qu'à répéter l'expérience.

— ok mais à ce que je sache tu n'a jamais vu, dans le passé, apparaître cette machine dans ton laboratoire, non? Et puis... Je me suis encore jamais rencontré moi même.

Le Geek avait raison: en toute logique, cela aurait dû créer un paradoxe temporel, et le scientifique ne se rappelait ni avoir vu sa précieuse invention dans le passé, ni ses deux collègues venant du futur.

— le Gamin a raison, si ta babiole fonctionnait vraiment, je me serait déjà fait enculer par ma propre queue gamin. Ou alors j'aurai déjà violé le p'tit avec mon double, reprit-il un sourire en coins des lèvres, le regard en direction de son homonyme au t shirt rouge.

Le Geek eu un sursaut de dégoût et fit volte face pour aller à quelques mètres plus loin, où il se sentirait moins en danger de mort. Le Prof, lui, ne fit même pas attention à la vulgarité de cette remarque, qu'il aurait habituellement censurée. Il venait de se rendre compte de son échec. Effectivement, la machine temporelle ne marcherait pas, et c'était déjà prouvé d'avance. Il se sentait d'autant plus bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le Patron reprit la parole.

— bon, puisque c'est réglé, je peux aller à mon bordel gamin?!

— je veux jouer, dit le Geek.

Le Prof soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, désespéré. Puis il leur fit signe de s'en aller de la main, ce que les deux hommes s'empressèrent de faire. Mais soudainement, la machine fit un drôle de bruit.

— qu'est ce que c'est?! S'interrogea le Geek, effrayé que ce truc puisse exploser ou on ne sait jamais.

— je ne sais pas! Oh non attendez... NE RESPIREZ PAS! cria le scientifique.

en effet, le sablier contenant le liquide violacé avait explosé, et une étrange fumée noire provenant de celui-ci se propageait déjà dans la pièce. La raison? Le Prof avait déjà entré une date, et la chose que ledit professeur avait crée était tellement minable, qu'elle avait eu une surchauffe, explosant de ce fait le verre du sablier. Pris de panique, les trois hommes se jetèrent sur la porte. Mais elle était fermée, et bien vite, ils s'endormirent en respirant le gaz aux effets méconnus.


End file.
